Talk:The Witcher decision checklist
"If you fight with Siegfried against the cockatrice, he will let you into the Dike once you go into the city but you will not be able to enter the hospital until you get the City Guard Ring from Vincent Meis." I believe I simply bribed the guard at the hospital gate. I may have had the ring already, but I don't think I did. Can someone please verify this? --195.56.53.118 23:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) (oh well, maybe I'll register) Verified sorry, forgot to check the discussion page. Confirmed and updated by you (?). Game widow 14:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) A Minor Act I Decision: "Acted Differently?" After the fight on the bridge (which seems to be triggered by coming back to Mikul after visiting the crypt to do the Buried Memories quest, though I'm not sure) Geralt has a little introspective flashback episode and Kalkstein asks him if he'd have acted differently had he known what was going to happen - you get yes and no options. The first time I played through, I went to the lab (I heard there are sex scenes in this game! Follow Triss, she's the only girl around!) and I recall Kalkstein asking me a, "Would you have acted differently?" question, but I can't recall if it was after this fight or not. I do remember telling him no and his response including that he wasn't surprised Geralt doesn't look back. This time through the game, I fought the Frightener at Kaer Morhen, and given the context of the flashback scene I got on the bridge in Act I, it seemed more appropriate to say yes when Kalkstein asked me the "... acted differently?" question. He responded that you have to be careful in your choices. I tried it again from a saved game and said no, just to see. His response is about the same, just with the addition of Geralt not looking like the type to look back. Not sure what, if any, impact this has on the overall gameplay or storyline, but it feels like the sort of thing that might affect the sequence and conversations at the Ice Plains fight, since so many of the game's little moral decisions along the way seem to pop up in there ... that sneaky little brat, I'm not going to make Geralt be so nice to him this time! ;) Licensed Luny 03:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Perhaps there's no affect on gameplay, but the Frightener/Lab choice in the Prologue does let Geralt know in Act I that Salamandra is making mutant dogs. I don't recall anything about mutants until Act V when I played a game starting with protecting the lab. Ok, just for the sake of having everything written down someday, here's the conversation with Kalkstein after the bridge fight and Geralt's cutscene feeling bad about messing with the Frightener rather than protecting the lab, when he's realized Salamandra can make mutant dogs now. I can't be positive without starting yet another new game, but this seems exactly like the conversation they had on my last game where Geralt tried to save the lab. The prologue choice and the context of the cutscene are what's different, thus, the implied correct answer is now yes. Licensed Luny 04:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Geralt: "I know well what caused the events I just witnessed." ::Kalkstein: "As I expected, they were after you. Something from your past, perhaps? Had you known this would happen, would you have acted differently?" ::Option answer, "No." ::::Geralt: "No. What are you suggesting?" ::::Kalkstein: "Only that in doing what you think is right, you then take responsibility for your actions, deal with the consequences. I'm not surprised at your actions, though - you don't look like one to look back." ::Option answer, "Yes." ::::Geralt: "Yes. What are you suggesting? ::::Kalkstein: "Only that you carefully consider your choices. Think things through before you act." ::::Kalkstein: "None the less, I am grateful to you for your choice this time." ::Kalkstein: "Visit my shop in Vizima for any indgredients you need for your potions. At a discount!" ::Geralt: "Farewell." Act I / Prologue / bridge good morning Luny :) OK ... I've played about 20 or so times (and mostly I choose the no answer as i feel it best suits the kind of Geralt that I play), the only differences I've seen are the ones you described. If you kill the frightener, you see the mutant dog at the bridge and you get a red meteorite from Vesemir before leaving Kaer Morhen. If you save the lab, there is no mutant dog and you find a sapphire on Savolla's corpse. I think the conversation with Kalkstein has less to do with the frightener/lab choice and more to do with getting the identity quest going (although it does not really appear in your journal until act iii) ... I also believe that the identity and Alvin quests are very closely interrelated as are Geralt's choice of lover (primary, i must have all the sex cards too) But that is only my humble opinion ... interesting points ... if you haven't already, there are tons of people on the forum who would love to discuss these angles and many, many more, you should join >> The Witcher Forum